The Basque Lullaby
by BitchSwerveItsRoselie
Summary: Ok i know this has nothing to do with Naruto but i didnt really know any other categories to put this in but its a pretty good story. Oneshot


**I ultimately own this whole story for as I totally made it up myself while sleeping in math class and if you have read the second chapter of my other story _"The Boy They Thought They Knew" _then you should totally know what goes on in there**

* * *

The Basque Lullaby

"God I can't go to sleep," I thought out loud. I climbed out of bed and put on a jacket and sweatpants, I looked at my little step-sister, Cameron, to make sure she was still asleep in the bed, and gladly she was.  
I climbed out of the window to my room, that Cameron sometimes sleep in with me when she has bad dreams, held onto the rim of the roof and pulled myself up. When I climbed on top of the roof I sat at the edge and stared up at the moon and stars.

"Beautiful, isn't it," asked a familiar voice.  
I tured around quickly to see who it was, but smiled when I found out it was my silly bestfriend Alex. "Dude dont scare me like that, and how the hell did you get in my house, matter a fact how did you know I was up here," I asked while raising an eyebrow.

"Well to answer the first question you left your key at my house one day so I made a copy of it before you could come back and take it," he started "and for the second question when I walked into your room, I noticed that only Cameron was in bed and you weren't so I thought you would be up here" he finished.  
"Ok first off, you made a copy of the key to my house," I nearly yelled, he looked around trying to look innocent "and second, dude your creepy" I giggled.  
"I know," he smiled. I smiled back at him then frowned. "What's wrong Luna," he asked me sounding concerned.  
"Nothing," I sighed as I pulled my knees up to my chest "it's just that I remember that when I was 4 years old that my mom used to take me outside to look at the stars with her."  
"That's sweet," he smiled at me.  
"Yeah but then that's when everything went wrong," I replied.  
"What happened," he asked looking at me ready for a sad back story.  
"Well one night, after me and my mom came back from looking at the stars, she tucked me in and right before my mom was going to sing me my favorite lullaby, The Basque Lullaby, to help me go to sleep she told me that she was going to go get something downstairs and that she'll be back to sing the song so I said 'ok'," I started and looked at Alex to see that he was getting interested "so I waited and waited, but she never came back," I stopped.  
Alex looked at me with suspense in his eyes, "what happened to her?"  
"I pushed my puffy covers off me and climbed down my bed," I said ignoring his question "I slowly and silently crepted down the stairs to go check what was keeping my mom so long, but when I got down there I wished I had stayed upstairs in my bed."  
"Why?" Alex questioned.  
"Because, when I got down there I saw this black figure standing over something. At first I didnt know what it was or what it was doing, until I noticed that it was holding something sharp in it's hand and it was dripping, then I saw that the thing it was standing over was my mom's unmoving body," I answered and Alex looked at me suprised.  
"He said one last word before it left,"  
"What did it say, what did it say?" Alex said impatiently.  
"'Bitch', was the last word he said before he spat in her face. As he left, I quickly crawled over to my mom's side and shook her once. She turned her head to look at me and said 'promise me you'll grow up to be a good girl Luna' 'I promise mommy' I said quietly to her, she smiled and her eyes closed slowly as she took her last breathe in this world," I said tearing up.  
"What did you do next?" Alex asked eagerly, wanting to know so badly.  
"I slowly lifted up her head, layed it on my lap and sung my lullaby while stroaking her hair, softly crying to myself." I looked up at the sky and sung "Lullaby, twilight is spreading  
Silver wings over the sky;  
Fairy elves are softly treading,  
Folding buds as they pass by.  
Lullaby, whisper and sigh,  
Lullaby, lullaby.  
Lullaby, deep in the clover  
Drone the bees softly to rest;  
Close white lids your dear eyes over,  
Mother's arms shall be your rest.  
Lullaby, whisper and sigh,  
Lullaby, lullaby."  
I slowly looked at Alex with tears in my eyes, he pulled me into an embracing hug. He told me some soothing words as I cried into his chest, the words eventually worked cause I noticed I stopped crying.  
"Hey at least you kept your promise to your mom, you did grow up to be a good girl Luna," he smiled. **_(AN: something sweet my friend Masyn would say)_**  
"Thanks, but dont think I still wont punish you for making a copy of my house key," I smirked.  
He whined, "Man I thought you forgot about that, I have the worst luck."  
"It's ok, you can keep it"  
"Yes," he almost shouted if it wasn't for me sh-ing him "now come on let's go inside it's getting cold" he said as he got up and started walking towards the window.  
"Hey the least you can do is wait for me," I laughed.  
"Not my fault your so slow," he yelled when he already hopped inside the window.  
I looked back up at the stars " I kept your promise, so thanks mom," I whispeared.  
"Hey you coming in or not," I heard Alex shout "and im hungry." _**(AN: something Masyn would definately say -_-')**_  
"Hey Alex how 'bout you shut up before you wake up Cameron," I hissed as I walked through the window and closed it "and go in the fridge and find yourself something to eat." **_(AN: something I would say to someone haha)_**  
"Ok, pushy much," I watched as Alex left to the kitchen, then after a few minutes I heard a few things falling and a huge crash in the kitchen "I didn't do it," I heard Alex yell. **_(AN: something my friend Josh would say and do XD)_**  
"Luna what's going on" Cameron said as she got up sleepily rubbing her eyes.  
"Oh looky at that I'm not hungry anymore and I just remembered I left that thing, at my house, in my room on," Alex quickly said as he ran out the door. **_(AN: something I would definately do haha)_**  
"ALEX!" I screamed.**  
**


End file.
